The Handyman
by Sasha Cameron
Summary: This is a one shot based on a rather lovely photograph that appeared on our FSOG fanfic fb page. A few of us took up the challenge to write a one shot and this is based on Kate and Elliot.


"Baby, can you get in here and give me a hand." I was waiting for this. He's been in there for an hour and I have been sitting out here with a magazine waiting for the inevitable summons. I walk into the bathroom to find him up a ladder, tools strewn all over the vanity and his hand stretched up holding the extractor fan casing flush against the ceiling.

"How many building developers does it take to change a light bulb?" I lean on the door and gaze up at him my arms folded across my chest.

He removes the screwdriver from his mouth and looks at me. "Don't sass me woman. Now get your pretty ass in here and find the fucking screw that I dropped on the floor. I finally got this fucking fan back together and if I let it go now I'll be stuck in here for another hour."

"Mmm….sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you want to fucking screw my pretty ass?" I place one hand up high on the door frame and turn my painted on jeans towards him giving a little wiggle of my butt.

"As tempting as that may be, princess, you are the one who has been complaining about this fucking fan all week so I suggest you shake that ass and get over here. Now!" His arm is starting to strain and he looks a little pissed. Perhaps now is not a good time to tease but when you live with Elliot Gray long enough, it simply can't be helped. He is preoccupied when the casing shifts so he doesn't notice me strip out of my jeans and t-shirt.

"Did you drop it inside or outside the shower?" I approach the ladder but he still doesn't look down. Shit, what does a girl have to do to get noticed around here?

"Inside, it's in the corner over there. Try not to knock it down the drain." Prick. He thinks I'm a complete moron. I squeeze my way past the step ladder, quickly locate the errant screw and pass it up to him trying to give him a full view of my g-string clad ass. "Thanks, babe." Within seconds he has the fan loosely reassembled and is checking everything is secure. He hasn't bothered to glance down at me once. Dammit.

"Did you need me to hold the ladder?" Before he can say something sarcastic I reach my hands around his waist and cup his balls through his shorts. "You look like you might be about to lose balance."

He doesn't pause; he doesn't look. "Kate, I know what you're doing." He continues to tighten the remaining screws completely ignoring me as I massage his ball sack and begin sliding his shorts down his legs.

"Well, it isn't often that I get such a delicious looking tradesman in my home. I figured since my husband isn't here that perhaps there are some other things around the house that you might want to, um… 'fix'." He shows no reaction to my words apart from the swelling that I can feel under my fingers. _Let the role play begin._

"I see. Mam, I'm a married man. I don't mess around." His now very erect cock is at face height and I can't resist giving it a quick lick but I question the logistics of giving him a blow job while he is standing half way up a ladder.

"Well, I have nine inches in my hand that would say otherwise. Safety first, big boy." Helping to take off the shorts, I take them and the screwdriver out of his hand and toss them outside the shower. By the time I step back in he has descended the steps. He draws me into his arms, pressing himself up against me.

"So, will your husband be home soon?"

"I shouldn't think so. The last I heard he was off screwing someone's groaning fanny." He laughs. That fan has been making the weirdest noise all week hence my nagging him to do some running repairs. "Now, I think you should let me have a look at that nasty swelling you have there."

My hand snakes around his hard dick and pumps slowly along the length. His eyes close as he lets out a long hiss. "Mmm…it must be a hard life being a bored horny housewife."

"Bored, huh?" While he is preoccupied with the action of my hand I back up to the shower hose and pull it down quietly. In one quick movement I flick the cold water on and spray him. "Housewife, huh?"

"Fuck Kate, what the hell?" He wrestles the hose out of my hand and soon we are both soaking wet, his singlet plastered against the outline of his rock hard cock. "So you wanted to get wet, eh baby?"

His hand delves between my legs and he moves my panties aside to sink his fingers inside me. "Mmm, now that is a wet, wet pussy, Mrs Grey. I think you might have a leak. I may have to take a quick look at that." He drops to his knees, dragging my panties down and thrusts his fingers inside me while his tongue flicks over my clit.

"Oh God, you didn't tell me you did plumbing as well. Is this gonna cost me extra?" I gasp as my body begins to spasm. His tongue licks and laves its way up my body burning a trail of sensation as it goes.

"For you Mrs Grey, this is an all-inclusive maintenance package. Now is there anything more that I can do for you today?" He still has his hand on my pussy and his mouth on my neck as he flicks his tongue around my earlobe. I grab his cock again.

"Yeah, I think there are some pipes that need clearing." I whisper as I throw my head back. "Fuck me. Please." And I cannot explain the incredible usefulness of having a stepladder in your bathroom while your husband fucks you fifty different ways. I love home maintenance.


End file.
